Nice To See You Again Kazuma
by 2001SilverRose
Summary: Kagome decides to go and visit her cousins ,Shizuru and Kazuma. What she didn't know is that her cousins were involved with the spirit world. What will she do once she found out? Also, who are her two guardians? Adopted from WriterMini. Originally called "The Reunion"


**I do not own Inuyasha honors go to Rumiko Takahashi. Also, I adopted this story from WriterMini**

* * *

**Normal P.O.V**_  
_

_'Finally, I'm Home. The air may be more polluted and there may be no demons, but that's what makes it home'_ Kagome thought while carefully climbing up the ladder on the well. Kagome opened the door of the well house to a sight that used to be usual but was now rare. The Higuarshi shrine her family shrine, with a smile on her face she ran, with a somewhat heavy (but less heavy than what she came with) yellow bag, that was bouncing up and down with her run.

The door was soon swung open and a Kagome's voice rung the house"Kaa-san! Nii-san! Ojii-chan I'm home !"

"Kagome, you're home !" they yelled

"Hai!" Kagome replied and walked happily but exhaustively towards the sound of her mother's voice. Soon approaching the kitchen, were Kun-loon was doing the dishes, and Souta eating breakfast. "Where's Ojii-chan?" Kagome questioned when she walked fully in the kitchen. "Ojji-chan is at a meeting with other shrine people." Souta said, before eating more food. A tho-mp was heard when a large yellow bag fell, legs shuffling towards a seat, that was longed for.

* * *

**Kagome's P.o.v**

I missed the smell of Kaa-san's cooking, How long has it been since I've been home? "Kagome, Hojo phoned again, I told him you'd phone him back when you felt better," my mother said. 'Again? he's so kind!I'll give him a chance, he's caring too!' "Kagome's got a boyfriend? and it's not Inuyasha? weird .. Kagome and Hojo sitting in a tree K-i-s-s-i-n-g, first come's lo-" but then Souta got interrupted by mom.

"Souta, stop bothering you're sister, she's just got back." mother scolded. 'Thank you! Thank you so so much!.. You'd think I get enough of that from my friends'

"I'm just going to run a bath, I'll be back soon." I left the room in a rush, excited to finally get a nice warm bath. I hummed a tune, Sango hummed a lot when she trained and helped me make ramen, while turning on the hot water tap. I leaped on the bed, and left myself to my thoughts. 'Things use to be so normal being here, now it's just strange. Not bad, no just odd, Maybe I should ask Inuyasha to get more time here, I mean Naraku's dead and he says Kikyo would be more helpful.. maybe she would... It would mean I could get my old life back. I mean it would help, to have a somewhat normal a minute the bath!" As fast as I could I ran towards the bathroom, hopes of getting there in time before the bathroom would flood.

* * *

**Normal P.o.v**

'The water was at the brim of the bath, Kagome made it just before it could flood. Removing her school uniform, she finally got the nice hot bath she's wanted for ages.'I'll phone Hojo later, maybe things will become normal again. Oh how I've missed you bath. How long has it been since I've been home? What's the date? September. What day is it ? The 20th. That's the anniversary of me last seeing Shizuru and Kazuma. Maybe I should go for a visit then maybe I can see Kazuma and Shizuru again. I'll phone them after I phone Hojo. With that decided the young miko, continued her bath with normal and happy thoughts about meeting her two cousin's. Once she was done with her long relaxing bath, the plug was pulled, a towel was grabbed, wet foot prints that lead up to a room and finally pajamas were put on. Then first Phone call was made.

* * *

(Phone Call Number 1#) ** Hojo **_Kagome_

*Ring* *Ring* "Moshi, Moshi?"

"Hojo/em?"

"Hai, Higuarshi?"

"Hai! I called back, whats is it you wanted?"

'' Oh how am I suppose to tell her, I'm not a free man anymore?' "Uh, Higuarshi "

"Kagome"

"Kagome, .. it doesn't matter anymore. Sorry for wasting you're time !"

*Beep*'Oh he hung up on me, that's a very unlike Hojo thing to do..' Kagome thought. "Maybe he's got other things to do " she mumbled to herself.

* * *

(Phone Call Number 2#)** Shizuru **_ Kagome_

*Ring* *Ri- "Hai?"

'Definitely Shizuru ' "Shizuru! How've you been?"

"Kagome? Hey! I've not heard from you for ages!, Me and Kazuma have been doing fine , How's the shrine?"

"We've been doing fine and the shrine, has been doing good too , thanks. I just wanted to phone, cause today's the anniversary since we've last seen you!"

"What is it?! Wow it's been ages, I suppose it calls for a celebration !... ' Finally an excuse to get properly wasted'

"Of course, what day suits you?"

"How about the weekend? Is that okay with you?Good ! I'll get it organised, see you in two days."

"What? Wait..don't hang - *line goes dead* ' 'Inuyasha 's going to kill me and then take me back, what to do? whats to do? ... seal the well!, Only for a little while ... Yes Kagome great idea, you go girl'

* * *

Kagome approached the door that lead to the well house, opening the door and peaking inside to see if their was a crazed hanyou hiding in the darkness, waiting for the moment to take the young girl back to the frightening feudal era. When she was sure that the coast was clear, Kagome grabbed the bow and arrows that were leaning against a wall. Kagome strung the arrow in the bow and waited for it to be in the right position before, releasing it and watched it create a beautiful pink light at the tip that cascaded downwards until it created a Pink barrier, 'That's got to do it!' Happy with her work, the young teen placed her bow and arrows at the wall in the well house. Leaving silently after shutting the door,' I can't wait to see them again, I've missed them, I wonder if they've ever met a demon ha!'

If only Kagome knew how right she was.

* * *

**Author's Note (MUST READ):**

**This story was adopted from WriterMini. Also, WriterMini I hope you don't mind the small changes I will put in the chapters you already posted. Readers make sure you remember that I adopted this story. I did not copy it without permission or steal it. The original author was WriterMini and I am only finishing this story for WriterMini. I am only making a few changes to the chapters that were already posted so go read the original story if you want. Please follow, favorite and review. Once again, I adopted this story from WriterMini and thank you WriterMini for letting me adopt this story. 2001SilverRose out!**


End file.
